Murphy's Daisy & Conoor's Poppy
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Daisy Lily and her identical twin sister Poppy Rose are 2 Irish women live in Boston with brothers Connor and Murphy MacManus. They manage to live good lives. The siblings to hear the word of God and to smite all that is evil, so the good may flourish. But when the girls discover that they are adopted, will they be able to control their growing urges?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Daisy Lily McManus

Occupation: Meat packer

Place of birth: Ireland

Spoken languages: English, French, Spanish, Italian, Gaelic, German.  
Age: 21

DOB: February 19[Aquarius]

Looks: Dark red hair, dark green eyes, pale

Weight: 105 lbs.

Height: 5'7

Tattoos:Left side of her neck: A white lily and daisy, intertwined Right hand index finger: FIDELIS,the Latin word for loyalty or faithful Right forearm: Celtic cross  
Relations: Poppy Rose MacManus[twin sister], Connor MacManus[brother], Murphy MacManus[brother],Annabelle MacManus[mother], unnamed father[unknown].

* * *

Name: Poppy Rose MacManus

Occupation: Meat packer

Place of birth: Ireland

Spoken languages: English, French, Spanish, Italian, Gaelic, German.  
Age: 21

DOB: February 19[Aquarius]

Looks: Dark red hair, dark green eyes, pale

Weight: 105 lbs.

Height: 5'7

Relations:Daisy Lily MacManus[twin sister], Connor MacManus[brother], Murphy MacManus[brother],Annabelle MacManus[mother], unnamed father[unknown].

Tattoos: Left side of her neck: A red rose and poppy, intertwined Left hand index finger: PARILITAS: Equality in Latin Left forearm: Celtic cross

History: Daisy was born in Ireland and raised there with her sister and Daisy and Poppy turned 16 and Murphy and Connor were 22, they left Ireland and moved to Boston. They all work at a meat packing plant and live in a small apartment. Life seemed easy for them, until that one day.


	2. Chapter 2: Saint Patrick's Day & Truth

My Pov

Man: "Daisy? Daze, wake up!" I felt my brother, Murphy, shaking me awake. "Come on. We gotta be headin' out." I slipped out of bed, put on my dark grey tank top, blue jeans, black boots and dark navy peacoat. The four of headed to the mornin' mass. As soon as the sermon was over we did a little site-seeing and then we walked to the plant. Connor went outside for a smoke. Poppy saw Murphy holding a piece of meat.

Poppy: "Daisy, look." She pointed to him and everyone looked at him. He signaled us to be quiet. Connor walked back inside and saw all of us  
smirking.

Connor: "What?" Then he got smacked in the face with meat. Everyone busted out laughing. Murphy was really proud of himself. Then  
Connor wrapped his arms around Murphy's waist and pinned him to a meat table. Then he started hitting him with a piece of meat. Everyone was probably busting opening a gut.

Connor: "Who's the master!?" Then he started hitting Murphy again.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ed: "This is our new worker and the four of you are going to train her today." Well everything was going alright, until Murphy and Connor pulled some of their humor. Connor got punched in the face and kicked in the groin.

Poppy: "Connor!"

She and another worker went to Connor and Murphy punched her in the face.

Ed: "Oh shit." Soon after, we all walked home, with Connor limping most of the way. We got home, hung our cross necklaces on the nails and started to undress. Me and Poppy both took a quick shower. Connor put a bag of ice on his groin and Murphy went to take a shower. Then the phone rang. I picked it up.

Me: "Hello?"

Woman: "Daisy, is that you?" It was Ma.

Me: "Mother, is that you?" Everyone looked at me.

Ma: "Are those worthless siblings of yours there? I need all four of you to listen to me." I sat near Connor and motioned Murphy and Poppy. Murphy took the phone and adjusted it so we all could hear.

Murphy: We're all here Ma."

Ma: "It's only 11 here, so I've got lots more drinking to do with your worthless relatives down at the Amble."

Connor: "Ma, how's Uncle Sibel?" She started laughing a little.

Ma: "You know how it is with him. Always complainin' he's never turn a prophet on St. Patty's. He's been havin' a drink or 2 himself. Been up the waitress's skirt all night. Poor girl." That was so like him.

Connor: "Well, it's Uncle Sibel."

Murphy: "Ya gotta tell 'im to take it easy. He's gotta learn to respect women. The way Connor does." Me and Poppy giggled.

Connor: "Oh geez." The boys started arguing about then Ma asked Connor what happened. "Well, I tried make friends and then she gave me  
a shot at the nuts."

Ma: "What?! The dirty bitch! Well I hope you trounced her a good one."

Murphy: "Don't you worry Ma. I respected the hell outta her for ya."

Connor: "Oh Mucho Murph, yeah." Then she made us promise that we wouldn't fight.

Murphy: "Love ya, Ma. Listen before ya go, just give us the goods. Please?" Oh God.

Connor: "Come on Ma. It's been 27 years." They always wanted to know which of them came out first. Poppy had been the first of us two. Ma was  
about to tell them, but then she just made a joke. Poppy took the phone.

Ma: "Poppy. Daisy. There's something you girls need to know too. The boys looked at us. We held the phone close. "I meant to ya both  
this before ye and the boys left. You girls are actually adopted." Adopted...adopted...adopted. That word rang through my head. We dropped the  
phone. I fell on my bed and Poppy sat in a chair. Connor picked up the phone and asked Ma what she meant. Murphy sat on my bed and rubbed my back.

* * *

_Later...  
_

We were all at McGinty's Bar with friends. I was trying to have a good time, but what Ma had said really was stuck with me. I felt someone pat my back. It was Connor.

Connor: "Don't be down, Love. We'll finda way to sort everything out." I smiled at my brother. We may not be blood-related, but Murphy and Connor were our brothers none the less.

Man: "Hey Fuck Ass! Get me a beer!" I saw Rocco. He had been our friend for a long time. Me, Poppy and the boys hugged him. Soon it was just us, Rocco and a few of the other guys. Doc seemed upset about something.

Doc: "Everyone, I got some bad news. I'm gonna have to closedown t-t-the bar." What? "The Russians are buying buildings all over town. Includin' this one."

Rocco: "Well, let me talk to my boss. Maybe he can..."

Guy: "What's your boss gonna do?"

Doc: "Now I don't want to cause anything so all of you keep your traps shut. You know what they: 'People in glass houses sink s-s-ships."  
Everyone started laughing. Doc always said the weirdest shit.

Rocco: "Doc I gotta buy you like a proverb book or something. This mix-and-match shit's gotta go."

Doc: "What?"

Connor: " 'A penny saved is worth 2 in a bush' ain't it?"

Murphy: " And 'don't cross the road, if you can't get out of the kitchen'." Well everything was going great, until three men barged into the  
bar.

Man: " I am Ivan Checkov and you will be closing now."

Murphy: Checkov. Well, this here's McCoy. We find a Spock, we got us an away team. "Everyone, but me and Poppy laughed. Now was not the time  
to make jokes.

Checkov: "Me in no mood for discussion. You, you stay. The rest of you, go now." Then one of the men looked at us with a sick  
grin on his face.

Man: "The girls stay too." Before anyone could even blink, Connor and Murphy started beating the crap out of them. Soon, all of  
us were. By the end of the fight, Connor set Checkov's ass of fire. We helped the boys get back to our loft and tried to have a peaceful  
night.

* * *

_Next Day  
_

Me and Poppy were helping out Doc at the bar when four FBI agents came through the doors.

Man: "Hello ladies. I am Agent Smecker. These are agents Dolly, Duffy and Greenly. We'd like to ask you both if you knew anything about  
the two men that were attacked by the Russians this morning." 2 men? Oh God. He didn't mean. "The 2 Russians are dead. It looks like an act of self-defense. I'm wondering if either of you know the two men." We both just looked at each other. "Well, if you think of anything, just call." He handed me a card. Then the 4 of them left.

Poppy: "What do we do?" I didn't know.

Doc: "Girls. Connor just called, they're at the hospital." We drove there in Doc's car.

* * *

Murphy's Pov

Connor was playing with this little boy. It was funny to watch. Then we saw the girls and Doc burst through the door.

Daisy: "Murphy!"

Poppy: "Connor!" They both hugged us. "Oh dear God, Connor what happened!?" She saw the blood on Connor's robe. We explained we  
were going to turn ourselves in and claim self-defense.

Me: "Girls, wait at the bar for us." They shook their heads.

Daisy: "We're going with ya."

Connor: "Alright. Doc, can ya hold on to this until we get out?" He handed Doc a shopping bag.

Doc: "Of c-c-course. Fuck! Ass!" The girls helped us as we headed to the police station.

Here's the link to Daisy's picture:  
[URL= user/gaarasgirl62/media/Fav  
Pics/Girls_Beautyful_Girls_Red-haired_girl_021871_ .html][IMG] albums/aa394/gaarasgirl62/Fav  
Pics/Girls_Beautyful_Girls_Red-haired_girl_021871_ [/IMG][/URL]

Here's the link to Poppy's  
picture:[URL= user/gaarasgirl62/media/girl_red-haired_eyes_hair_ makeup_63833_2560x1600_ .html][IMG] albums/aa394/gaarasgirl62/girl_red-haired_eyes_hai r_makeup_63833_2560x1600_ [/IMG][/URL]

Sorry the delay.


End file.
